


Phantasm

by App1e_Juice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, MCC - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/App1e_Juice/pseuds/App1e_Juice
Summary: Tommy wakes up in the Minecraft Championships hub just moments after he began his stream. Not only that, but he's wearing the outfit his skin was wearing. Slowly, he finds that everyone involved with the event has been transported into the game, each person morphed with their skin. There are some people who are just wearing new outfits, but then there are some, such as Technoblade and Fundy, who now have to get used to new, animalistic bodies. The minecrafters now must use their real life skills to win the championships.Oh, and right when they thought it couldn't get any worse, they find out that the lowest scoring team gets eliminated from the world. Forever.Fearing death, and each other, Tommy and his team must find a way to balance their friendships with winning if they wish to win or live long enough to get out of the game.~There are no ships or romance in this story~TW: Injuries, death, strong language
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This work originated on Wattpad, so if the formatting or anything else seems weird, that is why! :D

Welcome to MCC 14! Unlike previous MCC events, this game will be played in VR! Due to multiple technical difficulties, my staff and I have decided to only invite 8 teams, meaning seven games, including dodgebolt, will be played. But don't worry! We will still be playing many fan favorite games as long as my staff and I don't find any other coding errors. Let's meet the teams! 

**Red Rabbits** \-   
Badboyhalo   
Sapnap  
Quackity  
Punz

 **Blue Bats** -  
TapL  
F1NN5TER  
Sylvee  
MichaelMcChill

 **Orange Ocelots** \-   
Tommy  
Technoblade  
Philza  
Dream

 **Purple Pandas** \-   
CaptainPuffy  
Georgenotfound  
Skeppy  
Karl

 **Green Guardians** \-   
Fruitberries  
Slimecicle  
Awesamdude  
Spifey

 **Yellow Yaks** \-   
Tubbo  
Niki  
Wilbur  
Eret

 **Pink Parrots** \-   
CaptainSparklez  
Smajor   
Petezahhutt  
KingBurren

 **Lime Llamas** -  
Ranboo  
Fundy  
JeromeASF  
Skydoesminecraft

I can't wait to see you all at the event! Good luck to all our participants!

-Scott   
  
  
  


~Quick Notes~

1) I know the teams aren't balanced...they were put together like this for story reasons ;)

2) There are no ships or romance included in this story

3) Please read trigger warnings when they occur and stop reading if you could be harmed by the contents of the chapter. On top of the general death and injuries trigger warning, there will be specific moments that will have their own warnings. Do not read if you are bothered by the triggers.

4) This story will be updated every Wednesday unless I say otherwise in my conversations tab. Be sure to follow me to stay up to date with this story as well as any future stories!

Special thanks to this story's editors:   
[bettlesoup](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bettlesoup)   
[panpass](https://www.wattpad.com/user/panpass)  
[annapitoot](https://www.wattpad.com/user/annapitoot)  
[Brooke_Loves_Food](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Brooke_Loves_Food)   
@Crystalogy (on AO3)

Some of these guys are writers too, so feel free to check out their works as well!

Also, special thanks to [bettlesoup](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bettlesoup) for helping me out with the cover for this story. Your opinion and input was much appreciated, love! <3

Alright! Enjoy, "Phantasm"!


	2. Chapter 1: Wake Up

Tommy felt wet grass under him, making his shirt feel damp. Though his eyes were closed, he could still feel the bright sun on his face. His whole body ached, but he forced himself to move, propping himself up on his elbows.

"TOMMY!" A voice yelled. It was one that Tommy knew all too well. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, seeing precisely who he suspected the voice came from.

Tubbo.

Tubbo pulled him into a hug. "Thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Tommy pushed him away. "You're so clingy!" He straightened out his shirt as he processed what Tubbo looked like. "Wait...why do you have blond hair?" He looked back up at Tubbo, studying his wavy, blond hair. His eyes trailed down to Tubbo's green shirt, buttons put through the wrong holes. Tommy then looked at his own shirt, white with red sleeves. "What the hell?"

Tubbo pulled him to his feet. "None of us know what's going on. We are all slowly waking up." Over Tubbo's shoulder, he could see a few familiar faces gathered in a circle of panic. A man in a yellow sweater, another in clout goggles, and a man-fox hybrid were among all of the people Tommy had grown to know and love. Tubbo grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The closer they got, the more they could hear the ongoing conversation.

Fundy was staring at his black, fingerless gloves, tufts of hair sticking out all around it. While his hands appeared human at first, upon further inspection, he could make out claws. "I'm a fucking furry."

Wilbur was standing beside him, patting his back. "Hey, stay calm. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Fundy shook his head vigorously. "I can't hear you properly, Will. Something's wrong."

George reached up towards his hat, which had fox ears sticking out of it. "Maybe this is covering your ears?" When he pulled off the cap, the ears remained on his head. Two perfectly cut ear holes were carved into the top of the hat. George then looked back up and saw his ears twitching as Fundy moved. He moved his hand right in front of one of the ears and snapped, making Fundy flinch.

"HEY! THAT WAS LOUD!" Fundy covered his human ears as the fox ears continued moving.

George handed the hat back to him. "I think you're an animal, Fundy."

Fundy took the hat in his hands and squeezed it tightly. "This isn't good."

The three then noticed Tommy and Tubbo beside them. Wilbur gave Tommy a side hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," Tommy admitted. "What's going on?"

George shrugged. "We are trying to figure that out too." He looked around. "Is there anyone else here yet?"

" **MY HEAD IS A FUCKING BOX!** " One voice yelled.

" **LANGUAGE, SKEPPY!** " Another voice yelled back. The small group exchanged quick, curious looks, then took off in the direction of the voices.

As they followed Skeppy's screams, Tommy noticed how odd their surroundings appeared. It was the Minecraft Championship hub. Everything from the hall holding the top ten to the wooden paths they were running on was the same as he remembered. The only difference was that things weren't as blocky as they usually were. Everything seemed to be realistically shaped. Had the texture of everything around him not been the same, he would've thought that he was still in the real world. But, he had to be in the real world. Waking up in the hub, dressed as his Minecraft skin, was the weirdest thing he has ever experienced. Had he not been curious to find everyone, he'd probably be panicking like Fundy was.

The group turned the corner to find a black figure with glowing eyes attempting to reason with a man in blue on the ground. It was Badboyhalo and Skeppy. Bad was dressed exactly like his skin as well, his skin being pitch black. Had it not been for his glowing white eyes and mouth, he could've been mistaken for a shadow in black and red clothing. When he noticed Tommy staring at him, he put his hood up to keep from scaring him. Skeppy was face down on the ground, struggling to get up. His head was replaced with a giant block of diamond. He wore a blue shirt and bright jeans. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain every time he moved.

George got on the ground and motioned for Bad to join him. Together, they put their hands under Skeppy's head and lifted him to try and help get him on his feet. He managed to stand but almost immediately lost his balance and fell back, knocking the diamond head off him, revealing that it was just a box sitting on his shoulders. The front of the box had Skeppy's signature derpy face on it, tongue and all. He started to get up but gritted his teeth and sucked in air as if he was in immense pain. Tommy then caught a glimpse of Skeppy's face, which had shards of diamonds embedded in them. In fact, all parts of his body that weren't covered by his clothing were covered in the same diamond shards. His hair also seemed to be dusted with something blue. It was easy to tell he had dark hair, but something gave it a powdery blue tint. Tommy assumed it was just diamond powder or something.

Skeppy rubbed the back of his neck in pain. "Everything hurts. It hurts to move." He rolled up one of his sleeves, showing that his entire arm was covered in diamonds. "These things fucking hurt."

"Language!" Bad shouted. Skeppy shot him a look, silently telling him, "Not now," which was enough to make him back off.

Wilbur took Skeppy's arm in his hand, careful not to touch the diamonds. "Do you think they can be taken out? Maybe we can remove them so they can't hurt you." Wilbur started picking at one of them, but Skeppy screamed in pain and yanked his arm away, only causing him more pain. The diamond Wilbur messed with began to bleed.

Skeppy rolled his sleeve down. "Don't touch me. Please, just don't." Bad went to pat his back, but Fundy caught his hand before it made contact with him.

A tall figure cleared his throat behind them. Tubbo turned around and found himself facing someone who was half man, half _pig_. He had a massive underbite, large tusks protruding from his jaw that slowly cut into his upper lip.His long, pink hair was tied into a braid running down his back. He smiled nervously and waved, but Tubbo was terrified, jumping back and falling into Tommy's arms.

Wilbur pushed past them. "Techno?" The pigman lowered his head as drool began spilling from his mouth. "Are you okay?"

Techno looked at Wilbur, eyes wide with fear. "It hurth a lot." He not only had a heavy lisp, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, his tusks dug deeper into his lip. By the time he finished his short phrase, he was already covering his mouth with his pink hand to keep everyone from seeing the blood dripping down his face.

"Maybe, you shouldn't speak?" Wilbur suggested. "It's hard to understand you at the moment anyway."

Tommy then felt a hand on his shoulder as he heard a voice say, "Don't freak out." Tommy turned around and screamed as he found himself facing two men in green bodysuits, one was taller than Tommy, the other slightly shorter. The tall one had a white blob drawn across his chest and legs, while the other just had a black smiley face on his chest. Dream and Fruitberries.

Dream placed a finger against Tommy's lips as he silenced him. "You need to calm down, Tommy."

Behind Dream were two people, holding their sides as they laughed. Karl was leaning against Sapnap as they both attempted to catch their breath. "Dude, you both look awful!" Sapnap yelled.

Fruitberries crossed his arms and shuffled nervously. "You're not helping, Sapnap."

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "They've been freaking out over their bodysuits this whole time."

"You'd freak out if you woke up like **this**!" Dream yelled. "This suit is leaving nothing to the imagination." Dream then looked at George and awkwardly waved. "Hey."

George nodded and waved. "Hi."

"Have you guys ran into anyone else?" Wilbur asked, wrapping his arm around Fundy.

Karl pointed towards the decision dome. "Scott gathered everyone to talk about what's going on."

Wilbur took a breath, then began guiding Fundy to the dome. Not having anything better to do, everyone followed them.

Those sitting in the decision dome didn't seem to be handling this any better. Michael and Burren were seated beside each other, looking terrified of the people around them. Punz and Quackity were freaking out over Phil's wings that he couldn't move on his own. Pete and Slimecicle were entranced by the smile seeping out of their pores. Finnster was laughing at Spifey's beaver teeth while TapL messed with a large block head helmet, similar to what Skeppy had before. Jerome and Puffy were too busy messing with each other's fur to even see the group of people walk in.

When Scott saw the group come in, he motioned for them to sit down. "Okay, I know you guys are freaking out about this. I am too."

"Easy for you to say!" Pete yelled out. "You're still human. Some of us don't even have that luxury!"

Scott looked down, feeling guilty that he had it easy compared to some of his friends. "I know. But we are going to figure this out! In the meantime, we just have to be kind and patient with each other."

From outside the dome, someone began yelling, "MY SON! WHERE'S MY SON?!"

Jerome looked out of the dome, then got up. "Oh, boy. I think I found Adam."

Outside of the dome was another group of people. Niki was holding was holding Eret's arm while Krinios was on the ground, attempting to comfort a man in black with a purple amulet hanging from his neck.

"It's okay, Sky!" Krinios said, sounding optimistic. "You'll be okay!"

"Where's Mason?" The man cried. "I just want my son back."

Jerome tapped Krinios's arm, silently tagging him out of the situation. "It's okay, Adam. I know you're scared, but everything is going to work out in the end!" He sat down beside him. "Look at me, buddy! Everything is alright!"

"He can't," Niki whispered. "Both Adam and Eret are blind."

"What do you mean?" Wilbur asked. "Like, blind as in things are blurry, or-"

"I can't see at all," Eret responded, adjusting his sunglasses. "I can see changes in light, like the Sun and shadows, but that's it. I assume it's the same for Sky."

"Call me Adam," Adam corrected as he wiped his eyes. As Jerome hugged him, Adam felt his fur against his arms. "What the...Fluffy?"

Jerome let out a small laugh. "Literally."

When Niki saw Dream, she covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. "You may want to get some clothes on, Dream."

Dream looked down at his suit and groaned. "I know, but I don't have anything to wear."

Tommy's eyes lightened as he got an idea. "What about the Hall of Fame? Like, the statues? Maybe you and Fruitberries can find something to wear in there!"

Dream nodded, looked around, then looked at Tommy. "I have no idea where it is, though. Could you take me?"

Tommy nodded and motioned for Fruitberries to join them. "I'll take you guys, don't worry." The three then began the short walk to the hall. The entire hike, Tommy was internally freaking out over the people around him. Half of these people were no longer _people_. He didn't want to continuously look at Fundy's ears or Technoblades tusks. He wanted everything to be normal again.

When they stepped inside the hall, Dream's eyes immediately fell on a statue of Technoblade. The figure looked exactly like he looked now: pink skin, long pink hair, tusks, and ears shape were all perfect. But this Techno looked different, still. He stood up straight, sword in hand and a gleam in his eyes. He looked confident. It was the polar opposite of the Techno Tommy just met. Dream whispered an apology to the statue, then pulled its pants down. Tommy looked away when he caught a glimpse of the statue's underwear. "You guys have fun playing dress-up. I'm stepping out." Tommy then left as he heard the two giggling over the pattern on Technoblade's briefs.

Tommy leaned up against the wall and waited patiently until crying pulled his attention away from the hall.

"It's okay!" A voice whispered. "You look great!"

"I'm a monster, Sam," the crying voice responded. "Look at me! I'm part enderman!"

Tommy followed the voices and found Sam and Ranboo crouched in some bushes. Ranboo was covering his face with his two different colored hands, his crown sliding down his forehead. Sam's skin was precisely like a creeper's and, while Tommy couldn't see his face, he was pretty confident that he had black eyes. "I understand, Ranboo. I know it is scary, but I'm sure we aren't the only ones like this."

"It's not the same!" Ranboo sobbed.

"Why not?"

Ranboo removed his hands from his face, revealing his glowing red and green eyes. "Because you've done a face reveal, Sam. No one knows what I look like and I'm probably still live. They'll see me and I'm not ready for that yet."

"Hey!" A man whispered beside Tommy, making him jump. He had managed to combine Techno's pants with Eret's black boots and Sapnap's black undershirt. He also had a yellow sweater tied around his waist that Tommy recognized as Wilbur's sweater. It was the same one he was wearing when they were with him earlier. "Everything okay?" It was only when he spoke a second time that he realized who it was. Dream.

Tommy quickly looked away. "I'm sorry. I probably wasn't supposed to see you."

Dream sighed. "It sucks, but my face is the least of my worries right now." He then saw Sam and Ranboo not too far away. He stepped away from Tommy and reached out for Ranboo. The boy flinched at first but relaxed when he met Dream's eyes. Dream gave him a friendly smile as he held out his hand towards him. "Hi, I'm Dream. It's nice to meet you."

Ranboo carefully took his hand. "H-hi. I'm-"

"I know," Dream interrupted. "And I know you're scared, I'm scared too, but we will get through this together, okay?" Ranboo took his hand and Dream lifted him to his feet. Dream then laughed. "You're taller than me!"

Ranboo shifted his weight awkwardly. "Sorry."

Dream shook his head. "No, no, it's okay! Don't apologize. Let's go say hi to everyone together. Sounds like a plan?"

Ranboo wiped his face with his suit sleeve. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Thank you for helping me, Dream."

Dream grabbed his hand. "You're doing me a favor too, you know. I should be thanking you."

Ranboo smiled. "You're welcome." The two then began walking back towards the decision dome. As they passed Tommy, Ranboo silently waved and continued walking.

Sam patted Tommy's back, startling him for a second. The blond nearly jumped when he saw that his face looked like a smoother version of a creeper's face. "We need to get going too. Is there a place where everyone is gathered?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you there. We should be getting back to everyone else, anyway. The event will start soon." Then, they began following Dream and Ranboo. As they talked, Tommy caught a glimpse of the clock in the sky, leaving him scared shitless.

The games would be starting in ten minutes.

———  
 **Word Count: 2643**

If you enjoyed the chapter, please consider joining my discord! We have a lot of fun there. The link will be posted in the comments attached to the link itself! See you next Wednesday!

Discord - https://discord.gg/f42e8V9dQD

_Published: March 3rd_


	3. Chapter Two: The Games Begin

Scott raised his hands before slowly lowering them again, silently asking the crowd of people to quiet down. “I know this is an odd situation to be in, but we need to stay calm. Trust me, as soon as I find a way out, I will send you all home. Until then, it looks like we will have to play the games.”

Beside Tommy, Phil raised his hand. “What do you mean, ‘play the games’?”

Scott swallowed hard. “Um, well, the event is still going to happen. The countdown has already begun and I can’t stop it. We will have to play the games.”

Sapnap shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “Doesn’t sound like a problem! We’ve got this. Give me someone to fight. I’m ready.”

George looked at Sapnap as he took off his sunglasses to put them on his forehead. “You don’t know how to fight, Sapnap.”

“Says who? I’m great at PVP!”

George grabbed Sapnap’s wrists and held them up to his eyes. “Look at your hands, Sapnap. Do you see a mouse?”

Sapnap began to lose his confidence. “I mean, I’m still holding my mouse in real life. I’ll be fine!”

The two were pulled from their conversation when Scott cleared his throat. “I regret to inform you all that you’ll be working with your skills you currently have in the real world. You can’t rely on your gaming skills to get you through these games.”

Tommy glanced at Tubbo as everyone began talking over each other, each one panicking over lacking the necessary skills to build things or wield weapons. Tubbo was one of the only people not speaking. He sat beside Fundy, deep in thought. His expression was unreadable. 

“That’s enough, everyone!” Scott called out. “Please keep your words and actions classy. You are all still live-streaming. We don’t need someone getting canceled because they reacted the wrong way.”

“Wait, we’re  _ live _ ?” Tommy asked. 

Scott nodded. “You all went live and never ended the stream. The people on the outside can see everything. Think of your eyes as the camera they are looking through.”

Tommy saw Ranboo hold himself in the corner of his eye, Dream shifting uncomfortably beside him. Neither of them seemed to be too excited about their faces being broadcasted to the entire world. But, like Dream had stated before, they had bigger problems now. Tommy couldn’t focus on their faces and he hoped they wouldn’t either. 

Scott motioned to a table against the wall. Set out in cases were color coated earpieces of some sort. “This is what we will use to communicate with each other as well as listen to donations.” He picked one up to show it off to the crowd. “There is a switch on the side. Switch it to the left, and you will be able to talk to your teammates no matter how far away you are from each other. Switch it to the right, and you can hear text to speech donations if someone donates at least $50. You each have one that has your name on it and is the same color of your team.” Scott slid the earpiece on. “Please come up and grab your earpiece.”

Tommy followed everyone else as they all got up and hunted down their earpiece. Dream passed Tommy his as he put his own in his ear. Tommy switched it to his team and gently placed it in his ear. It was surprisingly comfortable and still allowed Tommy to hear quite well. He also could barely feel the piece of plastic sticking out of his ear. 

“We will have to vote on the first game soon, so I suggest we talk it out as a group,” Scott said, looking down the middle of the decision dome where multiple games were advertised. “We need to consider the danger each one could bring as well as how well we will be able to work with the skills we have. Obviously, games like Parkour Warrior and Sky Blockle are out.”

“I also vote we don’t do anything involving heights,” Dream stated. “And no Hole in the Wall. I don’t want to be smacked with a wall.”

Wilbur squinted his eyes as he examined the games that could be selected, setting his mind on one game in particular. “What about Survival Games?”

Phil smacked his shoulder. “Are you crazy?”

“Hear me out!” Wilbur stood up and stood beside Scott in an attempt to hold everyone’s attention. “All we have to do is live off the land until we die from the elements, fall into a trap, or the border gets us. Hypothetically speaking, we don’t have to hurt each other. We can also stay in there as long as possible so that Scott has time to figure this whole thing out. We’ll be fine!”

Everyone around Tommy murmured in agreement, each one finding Survival Games to be their best bet. Suddenly, Technoblade silently stood up and walked further into the decision dome, his mind already made. Tommy got up and followed him, everyone else falling in line behind them. 

The dome opened up into a large room with eight multicolored compartments for each team to stand in. Tommy followed Techno into the orange one and the two waited as everyone else got into their own pods. As soon as everyone was in their assigned areas, the doors behind them shut, locking them in. The middle of the dome sprung to life with lights and music as voting officially began. They all looked around at each other at first, confused at what they were supposed to do, until an egg appeared in Tommy’s hands. He looked up and found that everyone was holding an egg. 

Dream stood as close to the game selector as possible, then threw his egg into the Survival Games pit. The egg disappeared and was replaced by a normal looking chicken. Everyone else followed suit, all doing their best to aim for the right game. The walls around the chickens then sprung up, trapping the chickens inside and allowing the game to count the votes. Tommy felt relieved, yet terrified, when he saw “Survival Games” light up in front of him. All of the muscles in his body began to tighten up as he started to come to terms with what was happening. 

He was about to compete against his friends, using his own skills to do so. 

The floor began to rise, opening up into a void like area. Then, with a gust of wind and a flash of light, Tommy was in the Survival Games arena. It was a new map that he’d never seen before. The chests were in the middle of some grassy paths and gravel. Spawn was surrounded by a large, lush forest, filled to the brim with plant life. The only clear way through the trees were a handful of mossy cobblestone paths that went out in different directions.

In front of Tommy, a countdown from ten began. Scott cleared his throat. “REMEMBER!  **DON’T KILL ANYONE!** ” 

10

  
  


9

  
  


8

  
  


7

  
  


Tommy finally spotted Tubbo on the other side of the spawn, standing awkwardly between Fundy and Pete.

6

  
  


5

  
  


4

  
  


Tommy took a few deep breaths.

3

  
  


2

  
  


1

  
  


When the bells sounded, no one moved from their pedestals. They all just awkwardly looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Normally, they’d jump down from their spots, rush to the middle chests to grab loot, then take off in opposite directions. But now, without the fear of being killed, no one quite knew what to do. 

In person, the pedestals seemed so much higher than Tommy thought they were. He sat on the edge and allowed his legs to dangle in the air while he waited for someone to make the first move.

Sapnap was the first person to move from his starting spot. He sat on the edge of the stand and slid off, clumsily landing on his feet. He looked back at Dream, shrugged, and began walking towards the chests in the middle. Dream and George exchanged a look, then followed his lead. 

Not wanting the three of them to take all of the loot, everyone else began moving from their pedestals. Everyone, except Tommy. He saw no need to get anything of importance. Tubbo shared the same thought because, instead of going to the chests, he went to Tommy. He waved Tommy down, so he jumped off, nearly smacking Tubbo on his way down. The two nervously laughed it off, then silently agreed to walk along a path that led into a forest. 

Tommy switched his earpiece to allow him to listen to the text-to-speech donations he was receiving, smiling as he heard all of the kind words people had to say. Some were really supportive, encouraging him to do his best to work with everyone. Others were giving him different survival tips. One in particular gave him multiple ways to start a fire if he ever needed to.

“So, this whole thing is crazy, isn’t it?” Tubbo asked. He stopped walking and bent down to look at a small patch of red poppies. “I mean, if we weren’t being forced to play championship games, I’d be in heaven. It’s so peaceful out here! Everything looks so real. I don’t think it’d be so nice out here if everything was still blocky and pixelated.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Tommy hesitantly agreed. “I still prefer the real world over this, personally.”

Tommy started to walk by, but Tubbo grabbed his hand and yanked him to the ground, forcing him to look at the flowers. “Aren’t these poppies just lovely?!”

“Yes, Tubbo, they are very nice. Now can we please continue moving?”

Tubbo looked at Tommy in disbelief. “Lighten up, Tommy! We’ve all agreed not to kill each other. I’m not worried at all, and you shouldn’t be either!”

Tubbo, please, let’s get away from everyone else.”

“What is your problem?”

“How can you be so sure that no one else is going to kill someone?”

“Because we agreed to-”

Tubbo was interrupted by a loud twinkling noise, similar to the noise heard when a player picked up experience points. Then there was another.

And another.

And another.

Tubbo looked back at Tommy. “That was four sparkle noises. Do you think that means that-”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Four people just died. Tommy was sure of it. He stopped Tubbo from finishing his question because he didn’t want to wonder which of his friends were just brutally struck down. Tommy also didn’t want to find out who killed them. “Now can we keep moving?”

Tubbo stood up and stepped on the flowers as he began walking down the path without Tommy. “Let’s get as far away from everyone else as we possibly can.”

“Good plan! Why didn’t I think of that?” Tommy stood up and rolled his eyes as he brushed the dirt off of himself. He jogged to catch up to Tubbo, then stayed on high alert as they continued down the path. 

“Who do you think died?” Tubbo asked. 

“I don’t want to think about it,” Tommy responded. 

Tubbo stopped in his tracks. “Who do you think killed them?”

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm and continued walking, deciding silence was the best response for now. He looked ahead of them and found a small, run-down building with moss and leaves growing out of it. The door had been broken down and the windows were shattered, leaving broken shards of glass everywhere. Tommy looked behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed, then carefully stepped into the building. 

Besides a chest in the corner, there wasn’t anything of use in the building. It looked to be some sort of survival shack. There was a gross-looking bed in the corner, a few bookshelves, and a table with rotting food on it. In the chest, Tubbo found a leather helmet and a wooden axe. He handed the axe to Tommy, then put the helmet on his head.

Tommy inspected the axe, unsure of what to do with it. He had no idea how to hold it or use it properly. In fact, the thought of having to use it scared him so much that he put it down on the floor. “Tubbo, I can’t.”

Tubbo patted his back. “That’s okay, Tommy! I’ll hold onto it for now.” Tubbo picked up the axe, then began walking outside. “Maybe we can find one of our teams? Wouldn’t that be-” Tubbo then set off a tripwire, causing the ground below him to open up to a large lava pit. He fell in, but managed to catch himself on a tree root. “TOMMY! HELP!” 

Tommy ran to the edge and peered over the side. He reached his hand out, but their fingertips barely brushed each other. There was no way he could reach him. The tree root began to give out, causing Tubbo to panic. He began breathing heavily as he tried to pull himself up, but he lacked the strength needed to climb up himself. 

Tommy then felt an arrow wiz past his head, just barely missing him. He turned around and saw George holding a bow on the other side of the lava pit. He fired another arrow, this one landing inches away from Tubbo’s body. Someone’s arms grabbed Tommy’s body and dragged him away as a figure moved to attack Tubbo.

All Tommy could do was scream as he hopelessly watched a team of people attack him and his best friend. 

———  
 **Word Count: 2643**

If you enjoyed the chapter, please consider joining my discord! We have a lot of fun there. The link will be posted in the comments attached to the link itself! See you next Wednesday!

Discord - https://discord.gg/f42e8V9dQD

_Published: March 3rd_


End file.
